Psria
by Cids Turtle
Summary: i just felt that this story belonged more in FF than it did in original. A story about a world that's about to have some serious changes happen to it.


Authors Note: This is a story which has been reworked many times and this is the first time I have actually managed to figure out the stories full plot without it being kind of messed up. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of the poorly written story Psria.  
  
Psria- Ch. 1 An introductory bar fight  
  
"Get out here," Stated the bartender for the 5th time, as he said this he appeared to be shining a glass underneath the counter but in reality he was opening a lock which he had hoped he would never have to use. What the lock guarded was a wooden switch which threw a dagger. There were daggers placed in the counter in front of every stool in the bar so if he threw the switch, some people who he didn't want to get hit would get kicked out. "I'll leave when I feel like leaving," Grumbled the man sitting in front of the bartender. The man looked as through he was homeless, he was wearing a bunch of old rags made to look as though it was a jacket. The man had a puffy gray beard down to his chest and he was balding under the beaten up hat he was wearing. The bartender knew he didn't have much of a choice, this guy had been sitting there at the bar just buying one or two drinks a day for a few months now, and due to his appearance it was driving away customers. The bartender walked over to the other customers that were sitting at the counter enjoying a mid-afternoon beer and passed them a piece of paper which at first glance would appear to have been the bill, but at the bottom said in bold lettering, "You should leave, things are going to get real ugly around here soon." The customer raised his eyebrows slightly, looked at the men he was drinking with, and pointed at the door over his shoulder as he grunted. One of the men he grunted at reached in his pocket, there was a clink of metals colliding, and the man put down a few pieces of change on the counter. The men got up silently and left.  
  
As soon as the three men got outside they broke into conversation, "What the hell did he mean "things are about to get real ugly!?"" Shouted one man.  
  
"Shh, I think he's talking about the homeless guy, something's about to happen in there, we don't want that old fart to know something's up." Whispered the 2nd of the men. The third one shrugged. "Should we go find the town guard?" The other two nodded, all three turned in one quick motion and broke out into a sprint.  
  
Back in the bar the bartender walked over to the homeless man, "I'm only going to ask you one last time sir, get out of my bar, you're driving away customers." The bartender stood there waiting for a response, as he set his hand on the switch which would throw the daggers. "My answer isn't gonna change, so why don't you try and remember what I've said all the other times you've asked me." The homeless man said this slowly and didn't even look at the bartender as he said that. The bartender sighed and looked at the man as he got ready to pull the switch. "Look, I don't want somebody in here to get hurt." The bartender said in a pleading vice, as he truly did not want to kill this man, but circumstances were forcing him to. The man brought his head up from staring at the empty glass in front of him and stared right into the eyes of the bartender. "Then stop telling me to get out."  
  
Npeaen Odio closed the door to the small farm his family owned. He looked at the house, the fields were dry and no sign of vegetation was there on the field. The house was even worse, parts of the walls were slowly falling off and the windows were either broken or cracked. The door only had one hinge that still was on the door. "Oh man, unless we can get some crops going we're gonna have to sell this old piece of crap for just a few pserso's." (the unit of money in Psria.). As Npeaen was looking the house over trying to figure out some way to salvage a part of the wall right above the doorway fell. Npeaen saw it and dove to the side. As he hit the dirt he realized just how hopeless the situation was. He got up and brushed himself off, first his deep blue pants followed by the only shirt he owned, a white one which had somehow managed to stay that color for the two years he'd been wearing it. He ran his hand through his short brown hair a few times to try and get the dust out. Npeaen looked down at the mess lying before him. "Ah crap, this is gonna take me a while." Stated Npeaen as loudly as he could in hopes that someone would aid him in clearing the street of part of his house. Nobody seemed to notice. Npeaen shrugged and set himself to work.  
  
"Hey You!! You're a member of the town guard right?" Shouted one of the three men who had left the bar recently.  
  
"Yeah, what about it." Said the member of the town guard as he turned slowly to see the person who had yelled at him.  
  
"Okay, down at Old times-"  
  
"The bar?"  
  
"Yeah, I think there's a fight down there which could involve someone dying about to break out! I don't think anybody in this town wants to hear about a death in a bar fight, do you!?" The man from the bar finished his sentence gasping for breath from all the running he had just done. The town guard member looked as though he was thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Well?" Said one of the other two men.  
  
A door opened up and out walked three more members of the town guard. "I couldn't help but hear the man shout out his problem to you, I don't see why we shouldn't help." Said the man in front.  
  
"But sir, what if they were to attack us today?"  
  
"Come on Jim, do you really think that it looks to the generals like we've rebuilt?"  
  
"I suppose not but, what if?"  
  
"Oh, come on, do you think we'd stand a chance anyway."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well then, Let's go!" The town guard began to run in the direction of Old Times bar. The three men began to follow wanting to see what would happen next.  
  
Npeaen was about halfway done with getting the piece of the wall out of the road when the town guard and the three men ran by. "Huh? I wonder what they're running off to?" He looked down at the wall that was on the ground. "Damn it, you people can just walk around this chunk of wall anyway, the material isn't that much different than dirt." Npeaen Got up and ran off following the men.  
  
The bartender hesitated, this man wasn't going to get out, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the man who wouldn't leave spoke.  
  
"That's a nice setup you got there. It's one of the best I've ever seen."  
  
"This bar, I took the design from another one, it's really not that original." Said the bartender, slightly shocked that the man was changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not talking the bar, I'm talking about your dagger thrower setup, it's quite well built."  
  
"Da- dagger thrower- I've, I've not idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Gah, the hesitation says it all, you're lying, I can also see the silts for the daggers in the counter." The bartender flinched and in a panic threw the switch.  
  
The daggers flew out of their slits, two were en route to hit the man at the counter. Reacting at a lightning speed from the bartenders movement the old man reached out with masterful movement and caught the daggers when the tips were just a few inches away from his stomach.  
  
The bartender stood there for a few seconds waiting for a reaction from the man. The man suddenly jumped up out of his seat and threw one dagger at the bartender. The bartender didn't have any time to react and the dagger sunk itself into his neck. The man skillfully whipped the other dagger around in his hand as the bartender watched in shock.  
  
"I'd bet anything you weren't expecting that were you." Said the man and he stopped twirling the blade around in his hand. As if on cue the man fell having his head hit the counter and staying there. After a few seconds a small pool of blood began to form around his neck.  
  
It was at this moment that the town guard and the three men burst into the bar.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Shouted out one of the men when he saw what was going on around him.  
  
"Okay boys, you know what the penalty for murder is in this town, let's get him! If he doesn't fight back we may get to see a hanging soon!" The four men in the town guard drew their swords and charged. The other three men grabbed pool cues and wielded them as if they were staffs. They stayed back, but wanted to contribute to the fight. The man waited for the first member of the town guard to get to him. He swung his sword horizontally at the man, the man duck the blow and came back up in one swift motion, where he preceded to silt the mans throat. The other men stopped for a second, taken aback that this man, who appeared to be old and homeless, had just skillfully killed a trained solider with a dagger. The man took this opportunity to throw the other dagger. It penetrated one of the three men wielding pool cues skulls. He staggered for a moment and collapsed on the ground, dead. The remaining five men, now furious and reckless with their friends death in their eyes, charged the lone man.  
  
It was at this time that Npeaen came into the bar. "What the hell" Npeaen said as he looked around at the scene. One of the men turned to face him briefly, "Get out of here, you aren't a part of this!" He then turned back to the charge. As that man turned to face the old man again, The man took the opportunity and tackled him. Npeaen saw who it was that these men were fighting.  
  
"Father!" Npeaen shouted. He had to help his father, he may be a old crazy drunk who was dragging the family down but he didn't want him to die. He looked around for a weapon to arm himself with and saw some of the extra daggers that had been thrown stuck into the wall. He grabbed one and threw it, it hit one of the town guard in the arm. He screamed, and turned around to face Npeaen, but Npeaen's father grabbed the dagger, pulled it out and slit the mans throat. "Thanks Npeaen!" Shouted out Npeaen's father as he continued to fight. Npeaen looked around for another weapon lying around and saw one in a pool cue lying in a dead mans hands. Npeaen ran over and pried it from his cold hands. Took the fighters stance of someone wielding a spear and charged into the fray.  
  
Npeaen's father needed help, he was so far dodging the attacks but he was tiring and couldn't keep it up much longer. One of the men with staffs was about to strike him when there was a loud crack and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. With another man down Npeaen's father took advantage of the extra space and dodged to where the man just fell, swept out with his foot at one of the two remaining members of the town guard. "Ahh!" Shouted out the man as he was tripped, but that was quickly silenced as Npeaen's father stabbed the man in the heart.  
  
Npeaen looked around to see if there was someone else without a sword he could take down. He saw the other man with a pool cue. Npeaen leapt over to his location and struck at him. He put up his cue in defense and blocked. Left, right, up, down, he seemed to be keeping up with every strike he threw. Then Npeaen threw a fake, as the man blocked his legs, Npeaen took a swing at his head. The man fell to the ground dazed. Npeaen ended that as well as he life by bringing down the staff on his neck as hard as he could.  
  
With just one man left, Npeaen's father struck at the man from the town guard again and again with the dagger, the man kept dodging, but unknown to the town guard member, Npeaen's father was leading him somewhere. Just a few seconds later, a pool cue hit the mans neck sharply and broke it instantly.  
  
"Thanks for the help son," Said Npeaen's father as he dropped the dagger to the ground. Npeaen did the same with the pool cue. "No problem, but now what? We've both killed people, we'll get hanged."  
  
"No, just me."  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Npeaen asked.  
  
"Run home son, I saw you fighting, you've got a future, try and make a name for yourself out there."  
  
"How? I don't think the king will let the son of a crazy ex-knight who's on death row become a knight."  
  
"Go home and take my old gear, it doesn't matter weather or not you're a member of the kings knights. Just become a mercenary. Now, get out of here before some more guard's get here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I think my times up, I'll just keep fighting in prison and give them hell."  
  
"I'm sorry it came to this father."  
  
"As am I, I was hoping I could get some people to believe the truth before I died."  
  
"Dad, the "truth" in your mind is just crazy, you only started believing that after the scouts found you at the bottom of the cliff."  
  
"You can believe what you want, but I'll believe what I want. Now get out of here."  
  
Npeaen nodded to his dad and ran from the bar as quickly as his legs could take him.  
  
Authors note: Okay, that's the first chapter, not very well written I know and not that original, but I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any more chapters of this story, It will need some good reviews, so start reviewing people. 


End file.
